And It Felt Like A Kiss: Part Nine
by yestermeyesteryou
Summary: Part Nine of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss'. A revelation shakes the seemingly solid ground Blaine is standing on. Meanwhile, Sebastian seems to have his own way of taking care of things.
1. Honey I'm a price and you're a catch

_Disclaimer__: The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters from Glee belong to their original creators._

___Summary__: Part Nine of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss'. A revelation shakes the seemingly solid ground Blaine is standing on. Meanwhile, Sebastian seems to have his own way of taking care of things. _

___Notes____: Will be two chapters in total._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

"Whose turn?"

Sebastian eyed Sam with a little smirk on his face, swiveling around the contents of his glass before looking at the rest of the group. "It's my turn." He put his glass down on the dining table standing in his spacious kitchen, eyeing the rest once again. "Never have I ever… had my dick up someone's ass."

Everyone except for Blaine took a sip from their glasses.

"Oh really." Sebastian cleared his throat. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What..?" Blaine laughed nervously as even Puck looked over at him in a slight expression of disbelief.

"Then again, come to think of it at your height you basically don't have a choice." Sebastian chimed in as the voice of reason.

"Is that true?" Sam addressed the group, shocked.

Puck shook his head 'No' as Sebastian stated confidently "Of course it is."

"Anyway…" Refilling his glass, Puck thought for a moment about what he was going to ask. "Never have I ever been arrested." Both he and Sebastian drank at that. "Tried to steal a car in high school."

"And apparently a blowjob in the back of one is considered 'lewd behavior' in this town." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Blaine's turn!"

"Um…" He scratched his head lightly. "Never have I ever sung karaoke?"

"Oh, come on. I know you can do better than that." Sebastian looked dismayed.

"Fine… Never have I ever used the wrong name while doing it."

Sam smiled sheepishly to himself as the took a sip, Sebastian shrugging and taking a drink as well before opening his mouth, bumping shoulders with Sam. "Usually I just scream my own name. Looks like it's your turn."

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs." He looked on as everyone else took a sip. "Damn, I'm boring…"

"Everybody please note that Blaine previously revealed that he has never been arrested." Sebastian chimed in with a smug look on his face. "Lucky Puck."

Raising his hands, Puck shook his head. "I didn't have anything to do with it." He leaned closer to his boyfriend, lowering his voice. "I thought you didn't want to be handcuffed?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, leaning back to look down at the floor behind his chair. "I don't."

"Anyway." Sebastian loudly cleared his throat. "My turn again. Never have I ever given someone a blowjob." He took a sip while looking over at Sam as Puck and Blaine both emptied their glasses.

Pouring himself and Blaine another drink, Puck smiled. "Never have I ever kissed a guy."

Sebastian nodded in approval as he kept his eyes on Sam, a look of disappointment washing over his features as everyone but him drank once again. "You really are boring."

"I kind of feel like these statements are all aimed at me." The blondest in the group frowned. "Blaine?"

"Never have I ever kissed a girl?"

"Oh my god." Sebastian exclaimed. "You obviously don't understand the purpose of this game."

"Ok, ok." Blaine thought for a moment. "I've never had a one-night stand." Everyone around the table including him took a drink. "Guess that wasn't that exciting either…"

"I've never given someone a sexy spanking?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows as once again everyone but Blaine drank.

"Alright, alright." Sebastian leaned on his elbows on the table. "Never have I ever received a sexy spanking."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Blaine glanced up to see everyone looking at him in anticipation, Puck barely containing the smile cracking at the corner of his mouth. "Fine…" He reached for his glass to take a sip, setting it down on the table a little harder than necessary. "Happy?"

Sebastian smiled in that obnoxious way that only he could pull off. "Oh I'm very, very happy."

"Can we do something else?" He put his arms back across over his chest.

"Truth or dare?" Sebastian suggested.

Blaine shook his head, a perplexed expression painted on his face. "Are we in high school?"

Refilling his glass, Sam glanced over at the person sitting next to him. "I'm not sure if I feel comfortable playing Truth or Dare with Sebastian in the mix."

"Oh come on, guys! Live a little." Sebastian rose from his chair to walk over to his kitchen counter, grabbing an empty wine bottle to return to the table. "I'll start."

Still seeming hesitant, Blaine sat up straight in his chair. "I'm not 'daring' to do anything with anyone at this table who isn't my boyfriend." He looked at Sebastian, who understood clearly who he meant by 'anyone'.

"Fine." He set the bottle down on the table. "Guess you'll just have to 'truth' it, then." He spun the bottle with the gracious flick of a wrist, gleaming with joy at the sight of who it ended up pointing at.

Laughing in exasperation, Blaine threw out his arms. "Come on!" He leaned back a little. "Truth then, I guess."

"So…" Sebastian leaned a little further on the table, supported by his forearms resting on the polished wood finish. "If Puck here wasn't the one honored with the task of handcuffing you, who was?"

"An ex." Blaine was quick to reply, reaching for the bottle to give it a spin.

"Not so fast. I figured as much as an 'ex', it doesn't answer the question."

Sighing, Blaine let his hand go of the bottle.

"I need names, locations."

Shrugging, Blaine stared at the ceiling as he shook his head lightly, crossing his arms over his chest before looking at Sebastian. "Matt."

"Come on, you just made that up!" Sebastian exclaimed incredulously. "Try again, please."

Opening his mouth, without any words coming out at first, he shut it quickly before continuing. "Mark. Ok?"

"Last name, quick or you're lying again and then I'll be really, really intrigued."

"Mark Kellan." Blaine shook his head mostly to himself, his discomfort clearly going right over Sebastian's head while not unnoticed by the remaining two people in their company, looking as if they didn't really know whether to intervene or not, while knowing that Blaine probably would prefer if no one made a big deal out of it in order to avoid raising any suspicion from Sebastian.

"No fucking way."

"What?" Blaine wasn't the only one suddenly intrigued by Sebastian's exclamation.

"I know him! I worked with him. Tall, older. Greyish hair, pretty hot. Used to let me blow him in his office about once a month every time I went there for like three years."

"Wha… When?" Suddenly Blaine needed both hands to hold onto the edge of the table, if only to keep himself from feeling like he was going to fall off his chair.

"I don't know. Until like a year ago? Or a year and a half, maybe two."

Closing his eyes briefly, Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm his nerves. "For three years?"

Sebastian's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Shit… Blaine, I'm sorry." Realizing what the information he had just revealed could potentially mean, he found himself opening and closing his mouth, difficulty finding any other words appropriate for the situation. "I'm sorry. I swear, he never said he was seeing someone."

"He wasn't seeing someone." Standing up abruptly, Blaine threw Sebastian a look as he reached over the table to steal his pack of cigarettes. "He was living with someone." He turned around to make his way out of the expensive looking apartment, grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch on his way.

Puck shook his head as he stood up, looking over at their host of the evening. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I'm sorry!" Sebastian laughed nervously, throwing out his arms. "But doesn't he deserve to know, anyway?" He put his face in his hands, leaning over the table. "I'm fucking wasted, I don't know what I'm saying." As Puck made his exit, Sebastian reached out a hand to grab Sam's arm. "You're staying." He stood up and walked over to his bar shelf, pulling out a bottle of whisky that he put in front of Sam, going back to get two fresh glasses.

Sam swallowed. "That stuff is really, really expensive." He looked at Sebastian as he came back to sit, in front of him this time, pouring two glasses and pushing one over to him.

"I know."

* * *

Out on the street in front of Sebastian's building, Puck quickly scanned the dark evening to look for his boyfriend. Finally spotting him leaning against a brick wall a little further down on the other side of the street, frantically smoking on a cigarette with his phone in his hand, Puck looked out for any traffic before crossing, running over to him to carefully approach as he got closer. He grabbed the phone from his hands gently, without any protest. "What are you doing..?"

Shrugging, Blaine threw the almost finished cigarette to the ground, shaking his head in frustration. "I don't know."

"Talking to him won't bring anything." Puck looked down at the notorious initials on the small, lit screen, turning it off and handing it back. He put a hand on Blaine's shoulder who in turn almost unnoticeably flinched under his touch, only to take a deep breath and relax into it, nodding slowly.

"I know… I know."

"Hey. Come here…" Puck put his arms around him as Blaine just let himself be held for a moment before hugging back, digging his face into Puck's chest as he breathed in the familiar scent through his t-shirt. He looked up quickly, before returning his forehead to Puck's chest.

"Should we go back in there and save Sam..?"

Puck chuckled, resting his head on top of Blaine's without letting go. "He's a big boy. He'll be fine."

* * *

"Aren't we looking perky today?" Blaine laughed at the sight of his colleague entering the teachers' lounge, grabbing a chair to sit in front of him by his table.

"Can you get me a coffee..?"

Smirking at Sam, Blaine stood up. "Sure." He returned shortly, setting a cup down in front of him to sit back down with his own. "How's first period going?"

"Just dandy." Sam took a deep sip, struggling to keep his eyelids open. "Thanks for the coffee." Straightening up, he tried to shake his head awake. "Look, I'm sorry about that stuff last night."

"It's Ok." Blaine almost interrupted him, taking a sip of his coffee. "How was the rest of your night?"

"I don't know man." Sam shook his head, spiking Blaine's curiosity. "It got weird."

"What?!" Blaine almost spit out his coffee. "What got weird?"

Chuckling to himself, Sam looked up through tired lashes. "I'm not… No."

Lowering his voice, Blaine leaned closer to him over the table. "'Never have I ever given a guy a blow job'-weird..?" He took a sip, looking on as Sam didn't do anything. He pondered for a moment. "'Never have I ever kissed a guy'-weird?." Taking another sip, Blaine let out something between laughter and a gasp as Sam reached for his cup, raising it before setting it down again.

"I'm not gay."

Blaine was full on laughing now, holding a hand over his stomach as he tried to straighten himself up. "Oh, I know that. Which makes this all so, so much better."

"It just. It got weird."

* * *

"_Tell me something you want to do."_

_Lying on the big bed that was so much more comfortable than his own, arms crossed behind his head on the pillow, Blaine looked over at Mark. "I don't know. Skydive?"_

"_I meant…" Mark came closer, leaning over the younger man on his bed as he let a hand travel up and down his stomach. "In bed. Something you haven't done before."_

"_Oh." Blaine chuckled, feeling a little shy under Mark's gaze. "Isn't it a little early to be sharing dark secrets with each other? We've only met like, five times. I've only been in your bed twice…"_

_Mark raised an eyebrow. "So it's something dark?"_

_Playfully Blaine pushed the towering figure away, only to have him return seconds later._

"_Come on..." He practically attacked Blaine's neck with his mouth, causing a fit of almost hysterical laughter as the younger man squirmed underneath him._

"_Ok..! Ok." Turning serious as the mouth let go of his neck, the eyes above him suddenly attentively focused on his face Blaine looked up through dark lashes, carefully biting at his bottom lip before speaking. "Handcuff me."_

_Mark raised his eyebrows, smile prying on his lips. "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's not so bad. I would have to get some."_

"_Next time, then."_

"_Next time." Mark nodded._

_Next time._

* * *

Walking into the tall, prestigious building, Sebastian took off directly towards the elevator knowing exactly which button to press once inside as if still fresh on his mind. A discrete bell rang once he had reached the right floor. Never one to miss a chance of looking at himself in a mirror, he gave himself a once over and a little wink after adjusting his tie, exiting the elevator in a confident stature.

"Miss." He nodded at the secretary sitting behind her oversized station, scanning the open office building floor for the man of the hour only to spot him almost immediately. Not losing his confidence, he walked over.

"Kellan! My old friend, how the hell are you?" He flashed a bright, white smile.

Mark turned around upon hearing his name, feeling a hand pat him on his shoulder. "Smythe. I'm good, thanks."

"Good, good." Sebastian shifted his weight from the tip of his toes back to his heel, hands in his pockets.

"Do you need anything? I'm kind of busy."

"How about a quick word in your office?"

Lowering his voice, Mark leaned in close. "I'm not interested."

Lifting his hands up innocently, Sebastian took half a step backwards. "To talk. Business."

"Alright…" Mark made his way over to his office followed by Sebastian, who shut the door behind him as he entered.

"So."

"So..?"

Sebastian let his eyes travel along the walls of the room. "You never mentioned you were seeing someone when we used to have our fun little times in here."

Straightening up from having leaned back against his desk, Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you said you wanted to talk about business."

"Oh." Once again Sebastian raised his arms, innocently. "I mean business."

"What do you want, Smythe?"

"I don't 'want' anything. I'm just intrigued. See, I am a lot of things, but I have an unspoken rule of not messing around with men who are taken."

Mark let out a skeptic sound. "You? Sebastian Smythe doesn't mess around with taken men?"

"I know, weird, right? See, I may talk a lot but I'm also a man of my principles. Now, I distinctly remember asking you if you were open for business before letting you put your dick in my mouth."

"Keep your voice down."

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. "That's funny. You, telling me what to do."

Looking down at the floor, Mark took a deep breath through his nose.

"I also happen recall you saying that you'd never been with a man before. I don't appreciate being lied to."

Mark shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ben…" Sebastian started pacing, scratching a finger against his head. "Bill..? Blaine! Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. That's a boy's name! At least it was, last time I checked."

Eyes going wide, Mark looked out the window attempting to contain his emotions upon hearing what Sebastian had to say. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"What _am _I going on about?"

Letting another shaky breath through his nostrils, Mark looked right at him. "You know my Blaine?"

"Aw…" Sebastian took a step towards him, letting the back of his hand softly caress Mark's five a 'clock shadow. "He's not yours anymore." His hand was soon whipped away, as Mark turned his back towards him, walking up to his window.

"What do you want?"

"As I said, I don't want anything." He watched Mark's back carefully as the man lowered his head, taking long, deep breaths. "I guess, other than telling you that I don't appreciate being lied to."

"You said that already." Mark shut his eyes as he heard footsteps coming closer towards him, a ghostly breath caressing the side of the back of his neck once they stopped.

"See, Blaine just happens to be a good, good friend of mine. And it has recently been brought to my attention that you two used to be pretty close, too. Much closer. The thing is, the fact that you let the two of us have so much fun back then, without taking any responsibility for your actions may or may not have put a little strain on my friendship with him. You hurt my friend. And I don't appreciate that."

"Does he know?" At some point Mark had opened his eyes, sounding defeated just for a short moment while looking at the man standing behind his shoulder through the reflection in the glass of the window before him.

"He knows."

Mark nodded, visibly containing an unspeakable amount of emotions in the deep sigh that he took. "Is that all?" He looked angry.

Taking a step back, Sebastian disappeared from behind his shoulder in the window's reflection. "That's all."

"Then please leave."

Sebastian nodded as he turned towards the door. "Pleasure doing business with you, as always."

* * *

_The rattle of metal caused Blaine to look up from the wine glass in his hand as he stood in the big, dimly lit living room. He smiled nervously at the man approaching in front of him, also a glass of wine in his hand while holding the other one behind his back. "What have you got there?"_

"_What have I got where?" Mark shrugged, shaking his head questioningly. _

"_Behind you back."_

"_These, you mean?" Mark let the hand behind his back in front of him, presenting a pair of handcuffs. "I don't know. Something for later maybe?"_

_Downing the rest of his glass and setting it aside, Blaine felt a bit more confident. "Maybe?"_

"_I guess it depends on your behavior."_

"_Oh. Ok…" Blaine put a hand on Mark's shoulder, letting it travel down his arm until reaching his hand, fingers touching the cold metal. He smiled carefully, mostly to himself. "Do you have keys?"_

"_Of course I have keys."_

_Taking the glass from Mark's hand he finished it for him, setting it aside and turning around to walk towards the bedroom. Once he reached the doorway, he turned his head over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"_

_Mark tightened his hand around the object in his hand, taking a deep breath before following. "I think you'll definitely be needing these…"_

* * *

"This is Sam."

"Sam, mi amigo! The apple of my eye. It's your dear friend Sebastian."

Sighing audibly, Sam leaned against his kitchen counter. "I'm not sure I'm on speaking terms with you right now."

"Oh, come off it. Shit happens, you're not the first sexually confused straight boy who's drunkenly blown me butterfly kisses in the but oh, so soft light of the moon. I'm calling to talk about something else."

"What?" Sam rubbed a hand against his face, rummaging through the contents of his fridge until he spotted a beer.

"So what's the story between Mark and Blaine?"

Pausing for a moment as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear while opening the bottle of beer, he grabbed the phone in his hand again. "I don't know."

"Come on. Who broke up with who?"

"I think you'll have to talk to Blaine about this stuff. What's it to you, anyway?"

"I don't think Blaine wants to talk to me right now."

"Right…"

"So…"

"So?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

Sam took a sip on his beer, walking into the living room to lie down on the couch, grabbing the remote. "No. There's nothing to tell." He hoped it didn't sound like an obvious lie.

"Well, you're helpful." The sarcasm in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"Shut up."

"Good night then."

"Good night, Sebastian."

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Puck turned his head on the pillow towards his boyfriend who in turn was staring into the ceiling, open book resting on his chest.

"Like you're pretending that you're not looking at me."

Puck sighed, putting the magazine he was sort of reading aside. "I'm worried about you."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"It sucks. Finding out you've been cheated on. No matter how good things are at the moment. You haven't said anything about it since you found out."

"But I'm over it, right?" Blaine chuckled, without an ounce of humor to his voice. He looked over, his expression hard to read. "Maybe it's a good thing. He's pretty much dead to me now, no mixed feelings or confusion anymore."

Puck came a little closer, putting an arm across Blaine's waist. "Are you still confused..?" It was barely a whisper.

"No". Blaine was quick with his reply, his eyes focused on Puck's now. "I love you. I only want to be with you. Ever since I saw you, that night." He lowered his voice, expression finally clear to Puck as he almost radiated honesty. "I never wanted to be with him again. But I guess you could say that… That I was a little confused for a while."

"I understand." Puck nodded, putting his forehead against Blaine's while breathing in his familiar scent. "I love you so much."

"Never leave me…"

Laughing softly, Puck shook his head. "Only if you never leave me."

"I'll never leave you."

"Good." Puck pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Then I guess you're stuck with me."

* * *

_Panting hard in an attempt to catch his breath, Blaine rose to sit on his knees on the bed._

"_You Ok?"_

_Haphazardly looking back over his shoulder, he nodded. "I think so." A warm hand rubbed his shoulder, travelling down his back to land a little slap on his ass. Taking a deep breath he moved his knees a little closer towards the headboard, to which his wrist were still attached around one of the bars by cool, hard metal. He laughed tiredly, once again looking over his shoulder. "Are you going to let me go?" He could hear the sound of Mark moving around in the room behind him, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable in the darkness of the room._

"_Don't worry. I just needed a moment."_

_Soon Blaine felt the weight of another person back on the bed, strong arms reaching around from behind his back to unlock his wrists, handcuffs falling down on the bed with a soft thud. _

_Pressing his chest against Blaine's back, Mark reached for his wrists, softly thumbing the hint of angry, red lines. A voice spoke softly against the back of his head. "Sure you're Ok?"_

_Blaine nodded, looking down at his wrists in the hands that were holding them, looking bigger and stronger than his own. "But I'm not sure I want to do it again." He felt the head behind his own nod, forehead leaning against the back of his head as a breath travelled down his spine._

"_Ok." Pulling Blaine into his arms, they both moved down the bed until they were lying under the covers, heads resting on their pillows. Mark was still holding his wrists, bringing them towards his face to press soft kisses against them. "A little too rough. Maybe?"_

_Blaine moved a little closer, eyelashes fluttering as he looked up at Mark with dark eyes while trying to ignore the various areas of his body, throbbing. "I like it rough…"_

"_I can tell." Mark laughed gently in return, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "So do I…"_

_Moving his face against Mark's naked chest, Blaine breathed through his nose while relaxing into the feeling of feeling safe for the first time that night. "But I like it gentle, too…"_

_Pressing another kiss, against the top his head this time, Mark nodded as he stared into the ceiling while holding Blaine in his arms. "So do I."_

_**TBC**_


	2. And we're a perfect match

If there was one thing Blaine really needed to do, it was to make a habit out of checking the caller ID before picking up his phone.

"Hello?"

There was a silence on the other end.

"Hello..?"

"Blaine."

"Fuck…" Blaine took a deep breath, feeling the anger build up inside his chest as he recognized the voice immediately.

"You called me the other night."

"Well. I was drunk and stupid. What's your excuse?"

"Just wanted to see if you're alright."

"I am alright."

"Nothing you wanted to say?"

"No."

"You sure?" Mark's voice sounded hesitant.

"You know what. Maybe I do have something to say. Or ask, rather." Blaine paused for a moment, rubbing a hand against his face. "Do you even understand that word? 'No'?"

Mark fell silent.

"Or 'stop'? Do you know what that one means?"

There was nothing for a short moment. "I do, Blaine."

"Good." Blaine hung up and threw his phone onto the coffee table, throwing his head back against the back of the couch.

"Who was that?" Cooper stood in the door to his kitchen, baby bottle in his hand with a tentative expression on his face. Blaine looked up at him from the couch.

"Guess."

Walking into the living room, Cooper sat down next to his little brother, close enough for their knees to gently bump against each other. "What does he want?" His voice was careful.

"I don't know…" Blaine leaned forward, putting his face into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He wasn't sure why he opened his mouth to keep speaking, thinking about how last time his brother found out about him reaching out to his ex he hadn't spoken to him for days. "I called him a couple of days ago. He didn't pick up."

"Why did you call him?" Cooper didn't sound angry, very much to Blaine's surprise who had shut his eyes in anticipation of the hand he almost expected to cuff the back of his head at the revelation.

He opened his eyes, staring into nothing in particular with an uncalled for concentration. "Because I just found out that he cheated on me the whole time we were together." He felt a warm hand rub his back, soon finding himself pressed against the soft fabric of his brother's t-shirt, turning wetter as he blinked.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

Nodding into Cooper's shoulder, Blaine tried to take a deep breath. "Thank you."

* * *

"Blaine!"

He heard his name being called from somewhere behind him as he walked down the street, by he knew who. Eventually, he stopped walking to turn his head as Sebastian caught up with him.

"Haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"Nope." He continued walking, Sebastian by his side this time.

"Time for a coffee?"

Shaking his head, Blaine shoved his hands into his pockets. "Nope."

Sebastian ran a step ahead of him, turning around to put a hand on his chest. "How about a drink? My treat. I know you hate when I do that but I'm afraid this time you won't humor me unless I force you to."

Looking at the ground for a moment, Blaine raised his head. "Fine. One drink."

The expression on Sebastian's face turned from defeated to hopeful within just a couple of seconds. "Thank you. Come on, I know a place."

* * *

"When you said you 'knew a place', I assumed you meant a place I didn't know." Blaine said as he stepped into the old familiar bar they usually hung out at.

"Shut up. How about you find a booth and I'll get us a couple of beers."

Blaine took a seat and shook off his jacket in one of the booths in the bar, patiently waiting for Sebastian as he came over carrying two beers, putting one in front of Blaine.

"Rough week at work?"

Blaine shrugged, taking a sip. "Thanks, I guess. I needed this."

"Look, Blaine…"

"It's Ok. I'm not mad at you, obviously. You didn't know. But I guess I'm a little mad, in general."

"If I had known he was with someone I wouldn't have done anything."

Blaine huffed skeptically in response. "Yeah right…"

"I just have a really big mouth that goes off a lot. Seriously."

Blaine needed a moment, looking at Sebastian in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"I've never been with someone who had a boyfriend. Or girlfriend…"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"…that I'm aware of." Sebastian finished, smiling gently.

Nodding into his glass, Blaine took a deep breath. "Now maybe that I can buy."

"But I usually ask, before I do anything."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"I asked him. He said there was no one." He looked carefully at Blaine, who still didn't say anything. "But I want to assure you that there were no feelings involved. Whatsoever."

"Was he out at work?" Blaine's eyes looked a little wet, almost empty as he raised his voice carefully.

Sebastian stared into his drink, afraid of what he was saying would mean to the person sitting in front of him. "Not really. We just sort of happened. He told me he'd never been with a man before."

"Ok." It was barely audible. Blaine thought to himself that he'd probably never felt this insignificant in the eyes of another person in his entire life, not quite sure why he cared.

"So." Sebastian cleared his voice after taking a long sip, hugging the bottle in his hands. "If you didn't know, how come it ended? If you don't mind me asking."

Once again, Blaine didn't say anything.

"You do mind me asking. Sorry." Sebastian nodded, understandingly, surprised to suddenly hear the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Do you want the truth or the half-truth?"

"You can tell me the half-truth. If you want."

"He was an asshole." Blaine laughed softly, sarcasm in his voice. "A really, really charming, lovable, caring asshole. And apparently a cheating one, too. But I didn't know that."

Nodding carefully, Sebastian looked up from his beer letting the next words slip out of his mouth before being able to stop them. "What's the truth?"

Blaine took a couple of deep, concentrated breaths before opening his mouth to speak. "How often do you see him?"

"Our paths cross, occasionally. And my office building is right next to his."

Blaine nodded, looking off into nothing while holding the bottle on the table with both hands. "He used to knock me around a bit."

"What?" Sebastian looked at him with a shocked expression, looking as if he needed a moment to process that information. "Mark Kellan? Tall guy, greyish hair?"

"Yes. Kellan. Tall. Whatever."

Shaking his head, Sebastian swore under his breath. "What a fucking asshole."

"I'm telling you." Blaine sighed with a hint of relief.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"No need for you to be sorry. Just, you know. Don't date him. 'Cause he's an asshole."

"Shit." Sebastian drank almost half of what was left of his beer in one go. "You know, I know some people who know some people who know some very, very mean Sicilians. One word and he's gone." He smiled, reassuringly.

Blaine laughed, twisting his eyebrows. "Am I in an episode of 'Sopranos'?"

"If you want to be."

"I don't want to exaggerate." Blaine focused back on his beer. "The worst that happened was that he broke my nose. It's not like he beat the crap out of me every single day."

"Don't try to make him sound any less worse than he is." Sebastian glared.

"Well, I might have to." Blaine looked up mischievously. "I don't want a dead body on my conscience."

Sebastian tried on another reassuring smile, fading quickly as he was finding it sort of difficult to keep up and nodded absentmindedly while wheels were turning in his head. "Mark Kellan broke your nose…" He took a deep breath. "You haven't talked to him since then?"

Blaine nervously straightened up where he sat.

"You have?"

"It's more like him talking to me, sometimes. I see him around." He paused for a moment. "He called me yesterday. Met him, once, to talk. About things. I know it was a huge mistake, so you can spare me the lecture."

"I'm not going to lecture you." Sebastian answered quickly. Truthfully.

"Thank you."

"Puck knows?"

"Puck knows."

"And he isn't on the run for an unsolved murder?"

"No, he isn't a psychopath. If that's what you're asking."

Sebastian played with the damp label on the bottle in his hands. "Maybe that's just me, then."

Blaine chuckled softly. "I think it's just you."

* * *

"_So this is your place?" Mark walked into Blaine's apartment, looking around the living room with Blaine following close behind. "It's nice. It's very 'you'."_

_Blaine chuckled. "That's one way of saying that it's very small."_

"_No." He turned around to face the shorter man. "I like it."_

"_Doesn't compare to your place, obviously…"_

"_Stop doing that."_

_Blaine looked up at him. "Doing what?"_

"_Putting yourself down." Stepping closer, Mark put his arms around Blaine. "I like it, and I like you. As a matter of fact." Putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders he gave him a comforting shake, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Blaine."_

_Eyes suddenly going wide, Blaine took a second to process the words he wasn't sure he'd just heard. "You do?"_

"_I do." Mark offered him a warm smile, thumb gently stroking the skin right above the collar of Blaine's shirt. _

_When he spoke, it was barely a whisper. "No one has ever said that to me before." He felt the need to pinch himself, just to check that this was really happening to him, right now. "I mean, other than my brother." He took a deep breath, blinking a couple of times before feeling like his head was back on his shoulders again. "I mean… I love you too." He felt a soft kiss on his lips, warming his heart._

_All of a sudden, Mark looked almost as vulnerable as Blaine was feeling. "You're the first man I've ever loved." He came in for another kiss, letting his hands travel down Blaine's body, stroking his back. _

_Blaine spoke softly into the mouth on top of his. "Remember how I said I like it gentle, too..?"_

"_Mmm." A hand came up towards his head, stroking back a couple of short, unruly curls. _

"_Can we do that?"_

"_Of course. Of course."_

* * *

Once again Sebastian found himself standing in the almost too very familiar elevator. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't make this many appearances to the floor he was headed to in one month. Let alone within two weeks.

"Miss…" As courteous as ever he sent a little nod in the secretary's direction. But the truth was that he hadn't come here to be nice.

"Kellan! A word?" He knocked on the open door to the office, stepping inside.

"What do you want, Smythe?"

"As I said, a word."

Mark leaned back in his chair as he sat behind his desk, looking at the man standing in the doorway. "Fine."

Sebastian shut the door after himself, taking a seat on a chair in front of the desk. "I believe you forgot to mention a couple of details last time we spoke."

"You know what." Mark shut the folder that was lying open on his desk, not taking his eyes off of Sebastian. "On second thought I would prefer it if you got the hell out of here."

"I heard you called him, the other day." Blatantly ignoring Mark's request, Sebastian picked up a stapler lying on the desk, playing around with it in his hands. "Don't do that again." The man in front of him took a long, deep breath.

"Are you telling me what I am and am not to do?"

"Bingo." Sebastian put the stapler down, leaning his elbows on the armrests of his chair.

"And what exactly do you think gives you the right to make statements such as that one?"

"Nothing, really." Sebastian leaned a little closer towards the desk. "But I don't think you're in a position to be taking any risks."

"Are you threatening me?" Nostrils were flaring.

"You are not to call, email, bump into him on the street or send as much as a text message his way. Got it? If he needs to talk to you, he will talk to you."

"And just what, exactly, is your leverage here?"

"How do you think the board would react to my version of how things went down in here? You were my superior. You weren't allowed to shove your cock down my throat, no matter how much I absolutely loved it."

"That will get you absolutely nowhere."

"Ok, then." Sebastian swiveled a little side to side on the chair. "What about the fact that you're a closeted batterer? That's not exactly the type of image we want to project around here, now is it?"

The room fell silent for a moment.

"All I'm asking you is to stay far, far away from him. And I will be civil." He leaned a little closer, whispering. "As always…"

"Fine." Mark let a heavy hand fall down on his desk. "I'm staying away."

"Very, very good Mr. Kellan. I think my work here is done." Sebastian scooted back on the chair, standing up to turn around.

"Smythe..?" Sebastian had a hand on the handle of the door by the time he heard his name being called.

"Yes?"

The voice was careful, almost uncertain all of a sudden. "Is he happy? With… Whoever he's with?"

Turning around one last time, Sebastian saw the picture of a man who finally looked like he had given up. "Oh, he's happy. And that boyfriend of his..?"

Mark looked up with a pair of almost expressionless eyes.

"He's a fucking prince."

"Good…" The man behind his desk nodded, staring down at the folder in front of him before looking up, eyes suddenly not so expressionless any longer. "Now do me a favor and get the fuck out of my office."

* * *

"_Hey, Blaine."_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you not go shopping for me earlier?"_

_Stopping in his tracks, Blaine cursed under his breath realizing he'd completely forgotten. He turned around to see Mark looking wary and pretty pissed off at the same time. _

"_Then how the hell were you expecting to get some kind of dinner tonight? Were you going back to your place? I gave you money."_

"_I don't know. I forgot."_

"_You forgot?" For a moment Blaine thought he saw the flash of something in Mark's eyes, unable to place it while it somehow managed to send a chill down his spine. _

_Looking down at his feet, Blaine all of a sudden felt like a scolded kid as he heard heavy footsteps coming over to him. "I'm sorry." He winced without really thinking about it, realizing he had shut his eyes as he looked up after hearing a chuckle coming from somewhere above him._

"_Wait… Blaine, it's Ok." Mark smiled at him warmly, curiously. "What did you think I was going to do?"_

_Twisting his eyebrows in confusion, Blaine smiled back comically, a hint of relief in his voice. "I… don't know?"_

"_You think I'm crazy or something?" A big hand ruffled the top of his hair as Mark laughed softly again. "We'll get take-out."_

_Blaine nodded, feeling a little kiss on his forehead before Mark stepped away._

"_Unless…" He turned back to look at him. "You were going back to your place?"_

"_No, no. I'll spend the night here."_

"_Good." Mark nodded approvingly, flashing him a warm smile. "I love you"_

_Smiling back, Blaine instantly forgot that chill at the thought of that person, in front of him. The only person in the world to his knowledge other than his brother and, hopefully, his mother who had ever loved him._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

"What else do we need?"

"Cereal..." Blaine looked around the tall shelves that formed the aisles as they walked through the supermarket, Puck absentmindedly pushing around a cart as they walked next to each other. Darting a couple of steps ahead he dug into a shelf, retrieving a big bag of Kit Kats which he proceeded to throw into the cart, acting as if Puck hadn't seen anything.

Grabbing the red plastic pack from where it landed on top of the milk and eggs, Puck looked over at his boyfriend who was back to walking next to him down the aisle. "Are you going to eat all of these?"

"What now?" Blaine twisted his eyebrows, looking over at the item in Puck's hand as if he wasn't sure of what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah sure. With your help." He threw a little wink in Puck's direction.

"But it's says 'Family Pack' on it?"

"Yes. It's for the family."

Puck chuckled, tossing the bag of Kit Kats back into the cart. "You and me?"

"Yes…" Blaine walked ahead once again as they reached the cereal aisle, scanning the shelves until he found the Lucky Charms as well as a box of Cheerios.

"That's a pretty small family."

"Two people is enough." Blaine tossed the Cheerios into the cart while reading the back of the Lucky Charms box.

Looking over at the box in Blaine's hands, Puck playfully bumped shoulders with him. "You know those are for kids."

Blaine spoke without looking up, eyes enthralled with some kind of riddle about leprechauns. "Says the guy pretending to have been eating Cheerios all his life, even though I distinctly recall seeing a box of Apple Jacks at your place when we started dating."

"Apple is a fruit; cinnamon is a spice and whatever the hell that is." Puck nodded his forehead at the box. "It is not natural."

"You think they put real apples in Apple Jacks?" Blaine laughed as he tossed the box he was holding into the cart. "Thank god you're really hot. And at least I own up to eating marshmallows for breakfast."

"And if you keep eating candy for breakfast everyday what do you think is going to happen to that hot little bod' of yours?"

Blaine threw him a look as he turned towards the shelf they were passing, choosing a tube of the regular toothpaste. "Then thank god I've got the brains, right?"

"That's cute. You think I care about book smarts? Half of the time I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Maybe you should pick up a book, then?"

"Maybe, if you stop eating neon dyed pieces of styrofoam."

Blaine paused for a moment as they continued walking. "How about we just keep things the way they are."

"Yeah." Puck nodded as they reached the cashiers, settling for a line that wasn't far too long. "You're good. You go running, what, every other day?"

"Affirmative." Scanning the magazines, Blaine picked up a copy of that boring one about cars and motors that he knew Puck liked to read.

"And we box at least once a week."

"Yup."

"Which you've gotten surprisingly good at, by the way."

Blaine frowned slightly at the uninteresting topics on the glossy front cover before looking up at Puck with an honest smile on his face. "Why thank you, Puck."

"Well, I'd still kick your ass. You're decent, let's put it like that. We shouldn't be getting ahead of ourselves here."

"Fine." Blaine tossed the magazine into the cart with a little more force than necessary. "Whose ass could I kick?"

"I don't know… Bambi?"

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine closed his arms over his chest. "Like as in Bambi, an ironic name for a Rottweiler?"

"No… I mean Bambi, as in the Walt Disney character portrayed as a cute little deer."

"Hey, I don't think I got enough candy. Let me just go back…" Blaine took a step backwards before being interrupted by Puck grabbing onto his arm, pulling him back.

"No, no, no. You have enough candy." Puck pulled him close for a second, almost forgetting that they were in public before giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "And you could tear up a Rottweiler with your bare hands if you wanted to."

Composing himself discretely, Blaine adjusted his jacket that had fallen down his left shoulder. "Thank god I have no interest in such brutal acts of cruelty."

"So you want to try and kick my ass?"

"I want to try and kick your ass." Blaine walked up to Puck as they started unloading their items onto the conveyor belt.

"What do you want as a price if you win?"

"I don't know." Blaine reached for the gallon of milk. "TV remote privileges? And you?"

"I get to tear that ass up all over again, in the bedroom, in the shower, in the kitchen…"

"We're in a supermarket, there are children present..!" Blaine interrupted Puck disapprovingly; who in turn looked as if had just realized something.

"We forgot, we need lubricant…"

"I didn't forget." Blaine shrugged. "I don't get that at the supermarket."

"Why not?" Puck put a carton of eggs down on the belt, which just happened to be the last item in the cart.

"Because, you always act super embarrassing about it."

"I'm embarrassing?" Puck splayed a hand on his chest as he took a step forward down the line. "You're the one who always starts blushing like a bashful schoolboy."

"I just don't like getting it together."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Puck looked at his boyfriend as if he had literally lost his mind.

"People assume."

"People assume…" Puck nodded to himself, smile prying on his lips.

"When they see us together."

"Would it help if I got you a t-shirt that says 'Short guys _can_ be tops too'?"

Blaine could feel his cheeks redden as he found himself standing right in front of the cashier who was looking at him with an amused expression, his boyfriend practically in his ear.

"Please." He laughed nervously. "Ignore him."

* * *

"No thanks…" Puck shoved away the hand holding a Kit Kat bar, obstructing his view of the TV as he laid on the couch.

"But they are for the _whole_ family."

"Fine." Snatching back the chocolate bar Puck tore it open, taking a big bite and looking back at his boyfriend lying in front of him on the couch. "Once again, I think you're concept of family is a little unusual."

"Think about it." Blaine looked up at Puck as he laid on his back. "How many people do you count in your immediate family?"

"Me. My mom…"

"That's two people. For me it's me, and my brother."

"Ok…" Puck looked down at him skeptically as he took another bite.

"How many people are on this couch, again?"

"Two people, Blaine. There are two people on this couch."

"Exactly." Blaine focused his attention back on the screen, feeling a hand find its way down his stomach to start playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Maybe I don't want to be just two. Maybe I want a Rottweiler called Bambi one day."

Blaine looked at him incredulously. "I am not having a Rottweiler."

Chuckling, Puck finished the Kit Kat and threw the wrapper aside. "Why not?"

"Because, it will eat me."

"Well maybe I want one. It's my place too you know."

"So would you rather have me and no Rottweiler, or Rottweiler, but me in a body-bag?"

"Maybe I'll just name it Blaine instead, in tribute to your sad passing."

"Screw you…."

"I'd like to see you try…" Puck attacked using one of his most lethal weapons against Blaine, which entailed tickling as close to his armpits as possible.

"Stop..! Stop, I'm sorry, get a dog I don't care…"

"Sweet." Puck put his arms up in surrender, leaning over Blaine who was trying his hardest to regain control of his breathing. "You know what?"

"What..?" Blaine looked up curiously, still panting but managing to slow it down.

"If I was allowed to, I'd make an honest man out of you."

Suddenly, Blaine's face went pale and almost impossible to read, leading Puck to think that maybe he shouldn't just speak without thinking all the time until finally, Blaine opened his mouth to speak.

"That's a binding, verbal contract." And then Blaine smiled at him from ear to ear, his reaction almost managing to knock the air out of Puck.

"So you won't be needing it in writing?"

"Nah." Blaine turned back to look at the TV. "But, you know. A ring or something would have been nice."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_And that was part Nine! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, and keep in mind that this story lives off of feedback and reviews!_


End file.
